


Keeping up with the cow noises

by Lovelyraquel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, lovey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyraquel/pseuds/Lovelyraquel
Summary: It all started with a sip of some tequila, and ended with a restraining order from a zoo.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Keeping up with the cow noises

**Author's Note:**

> HII! HERE IS A TWOSHOT ABOUT A DRUNK STUPID GIRL NAMED LOVEY (ME). AND THIS IS A TRUE STORY. I STILL HAVE THE RESTRAINING ORDER FROM THAT DAMN ZOO.
> 
> (The way people will think im an alcoholic after this JEHSJSJ)
> 
> ENJOY READING <3

Once upon a time, there was a 20-year old girl/woman (well there is nothing mature about her but ok) and she got drunk. Very drunk. The kind of drunk that you will look like a lunatic. And yes. That happened to her. It all started with a sip of some tequila, and ended with a restraining order from a zoo. Do you wanna know how this all happened? And why the fuck the title of this oneshot is "Keeping up with the cow noises"? Well, sit down, grab a bag of popcorn, maybe make some tea, and read along. I hope you will keep up, Because this is QUITE an adventure ;)  
  
  
  
  
[11:30]  
  
Oh god. Where was she? Lovey was laying on a couch. Her head was aching as fuck. She opened her eyes to see Valeria lying next to her. And then she rememberd the night before.  
  
oh shoot.  
  
  
  
-FLASHBACK, A DAY EARLIER-  
  
[18:00]  
  
Lovey was at a sleepover party. And yes. She was the only 20-year old with a damn panda teddybear. Of course everyone made fun of her, but who cares? LOVEY AND MR. PANDA WILL STAY TOGETHER TILL THE END. She placed her sleeping bag in the closet and went to the livingroom. After the friendsgroup had their dinner, they went to sit in front of the fireplace. It was very cozy. They had cups of hot chocolate in their hands.  
  
[19:00]  
  
But after 1 hour, the fire started to cool off. And then they realised they had no fire wood left... they had to use something else... something with fabric... something with cotton. Yes. i know what you are thinking. They wouldn't use the panda teddybear... right?... FUCK. ONE OF THE GUYS NAMED MAURICE RAN UPSTAIRS TO GRAB LOVEY'S PANDA TEDDYBEAR! A FUCKING PANDA TEDDYBEAR! IT WAS HER FAVORITE TEDDYBEAR! (she is still depressed about this and still can not sleep calmy at night without the damn panda teddybear)  
  
As Maurice came downstairs, with Mr.Panda, Lovey jumped straight up. She had wide eyes.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE, MAURICE! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" said Lovey, but he didn't listen.  
  
And there he goes. Mr.Panda with flames on his soft fluffy fabric.  
  
"FUCK YOU MAURICE! I HATE YOU!" she hit him across the face  
  
"YOU ARE 20 YEARS OLD LOVEY! GROW UP!" he said  
  
"IM LEAVING. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO GROW UP."  
  
And there she goes. Lovey packed all her things and put them in her car.  
  
"Lovey, dont go" her friend Valeria said  
  
"Val, i have to. im not gonna spend another second with that asshole" lovey explained  
  
"Then. Im. Coming. With. You."  
  
"You dont ha-" lovey tried to finish her sentence, but Val already stepped into her car.  
  
"Estoy Contigo, Lovey. That's what they said in that show youre so obsessed over, right?" val said.  
  
Lovey was smiling ear to ear. SHE QUOTED SERQUEL. OH NOW SHE IS GOING.  
  
\---  
  
They were driving to an Mcdonalds. And no one dared to break off the calm silence.  
  
But then Val asked: "should i put on some music?"  
  
"yeah sure."  
  
Val looked into Lovey's eyes. And lovey knew that look. She knew which song she was gonna pick.  
  
Val grabbed her phone and conected it to the car. Val picked the song "STUPID" by Ashnikko.  
  
"STUPID BOY THINK THAT I NEED HIM" val sang  
  
"I GO COLD LIKE CHANGING SEASONS" lovey sang  
  
"I GO RED HOT LIKE A DEMON, I GO GHOST FOR NO DAMN REASON, STUPID BOY THINK THAT I NEED HIM. STUPID BOY THINK THAT I NEED HIM" they sang together  
  
\---  
  
As they parked at the parking lot of the mcdonalds, eating their foods, Val grabbed her bag.  
  
"Lovey."  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"I HAVE A BOTTLE OF TEQUILA IN MY BAG"  
  
Well... you might guessed what happened after that. They were so drunk, they couldn't even drive anymore.  
  
\---  
  
They ordered a taxi. But where would they go?  
  
"VAAALLLLLLL!!!"  
  
"LOVEEEYYYYYY"  
  
"LETS GO TO THE KIDS FARM"  
  
"YAAYYY LETS SEE SOME CUTE LIL SHEEP"  
  
As the taxi arrived, he dropped them off at the entrance of a kids farm, but it was almost closing. They already saw a worker closing the gate.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" val RAN to the gate and the worker was so confused.  
  
"Miss, we are closing." the worker tried to explain but Val would NOT stop.  
  
"The farm is closing on 20:30-" val looked on her watch. "And its 20:20! we still have ten minutes motherfucker." val fired back.  
  
Lovey looked at the scene of what was happening. But she had to admit, Val was indeed right.  
  
"WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO GO IN! WE STILL HAVE 10 MINUTES!" Lovey said  
  
"HELL YEAH" val agreed  
  
The worker started to get tired. I mean, everyone would give up when 2 drunk women will actually sue you because they want to go to a kids farm. The worker literally looked like he hated his life. He looked like he wanted to quit right on the spot.  
  
"okay go in" he gave up.  
  
\---  
  
well. yeah. the yelling to the worker wasn't worth it. all the animals were already gone.  
  
Lovey sighed. They now only had 5 minutes left, before they would get kicked out. As they looked at eachother they bursted of laughter.  
  
\---  
  
"Ma'am, its closing time. You need to leave." the manager said.  
  
Lovey and Val sighed. They left.  
  
\---  
  
"Okay, what time is it?" Val asked.  
  
"ITS TIME FOR VODKA BABY"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> i have 1 word for tonight... vodka.


End file.
